idleheroesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Tutorial
English guide Section suivante : Interface > Resume The tutorial presents the principles and the mechanics of the game. You will have to do it before you can freely begin your adventure in this world. You will start by naming yourself! Your '' 'Name' '' can contain between 4 and 16 characters including special characters and digits! Your '' 'Name' '' must be unique (on the server) The tutorial will then introduce you to the first buildings, the mechanics of the game and helping new players: Buildings: * Summoning Circle: allows you to invoke Hero * Campaign: battlefields that allow self-combat (resources earned automatically for up to 8 hours) and requires confronting ever more powerful monsters to progress * Altar: Allows you to sacrifice unnecessary heroes and change them into resources: Improvement Crystals and Spirit (these resources help improve heroes) * Online gifts: help for new players, you will receive pieces of equipment, resources and heroes with time (runs out fast enough) * Connection Schedule: Help for new players, you will receive pieces of equipment, resources and heroes every day (requires this connection) * Marketplace: allows you to buy equipment, invocations scrolls, heroes or resources in exchange for Gold or Diamonds Présentation des mécaniques : * Création de héro par fragments : permet d'invoquer un héro spécifique lorsque vous obtenez tous les fragments nécessaire, le nombre de fragments requis augmente avec la puissance du héro * Amélioration des héros : ** Augmentation de level (augmente les statistiques et débloque de nouveau talents) ** Équipements d'armes / armures (augmente les statistiques du héro * Positionnement des héros et présentation des lignes (lignes arrières et avant) dans le cas général ** Ligne avant : Héros qui encaissent le plus de dégâts ** Ligne arrière : Héros avec le potentiel de dégâts le plus élevés Guide du débutant : section suivante : Interface Déroulement du tutoriel Tut1.png|Début du jeu, vous venez d'arriver sur le jeu, vous êtes sur le dernier serveur disponible et vous voilà prêt à démarrer cette aventure ! Tut2.png|La première chose qui va vous être demandé est de choisir votre Nom Tut3.png|Votre Nom vous représentera dans le jeu, il doit être unique et composé de 4 à 16 caractères (les caractères spéciaux peuvent être utilisés) Tut4.png|Quel nom superbe ! Tut5.png|Première étape de la visite : le Cercle d'Invocation Tut6.png|Présentation de l'Invocation Ordinaire Tut7.png|Le premier est gratuit ! Tut9.png|Présentation de l'Invocation Heroïque Tut10.png|C'est gratuit pour cette fois aussi ! Tut13.png|Maintenant que les héros sont invoqués, place au combat ! Tut14.png|Présentation de la Campagne Tut15.png|Explication de l'auto-combat Tut16.png|Auto-combat : sélection des héros déployés Tut17.png|Les héros sont déployés Tut18.png|Présentation du mode Bataille Tut19.png|Bataille : déploiement et positionnement des héros Tut20.png|C'est parti pour la première bataille ! Tut21.png|Présentation du mode Combat Tut22.png|Interaction des factions, les factions infliges 30% de dégâts supplémentaires (critique compris) et la Portée est augmenté de 15% (augmente les chances de toucher sans esquiver) Tut56.png|Récompense de la première Bataille Tut24.png|Premère victoire en campagne ! Tut25.png|Présentation des Fragments de Héros Tut26.png|Ouveture du sac, premier onglet : Equipements Tut27.png|Fragments de Héros : premier héros crée ! Tut28.png|Invocation des Héros Imprudent Tut29.png|Obtention des Héros Tut31.png|Présentation de l'Autel Tut32.png|L'Autel sert à sacrifiés les héros inutiles (1 et 2 étoiles) en échange d'Esprit et de Cristaux d'améliorations Tut33.png|Choix du héro à sacrifier Tut34.png|Récupération des ressources après sacrifice Tut36.png|Présentation de l'amélioration des héros Tut37.png|Choix du héro à améliorer Tut38.png|Présentation des augmentations de levels Tut39.png|Progression de level : 2 Tut40.png|Progression de level : 3 Tut41.png|Progression de level : 4 Tut42.png|Progression de level : 5 et présentation des équipements Tut43.png|Présentation des slots d'équipements Tut45.png|Choix de l'arme obtenue en Campagne Tut46.png|Nous sommes maintenant équipé d'une Arme Tut49.png|Poursuite du mode Campagne Tut50.png|Amélioration de la formation auto-combat Tut51.png|La liste d'auto-combat est remplie, il faut essayer de la maintenir complète Tut52.png|Sélection de la zone suivante Tut53.png|Écran des récompenses d'auto-combat Tut54.png|Ramassage des gains de l'auto-combat Tut55.png|Démarrage de la bataille suivante (après un court temps d'attente) Tut57.png|Sélection du nouveau personnage Tut59.png|Explication des positionnements (ligne avant / arrière) Tut61.png|Récompense de la seconde Bataille Tut62.png|Ramassage des gains d'auto-combat Tut63.png|Prochaine Bataille Tut64.png|Récompense de l'auto-combat de la Campagne 1-3 Tut65.png|L'auto-combat produit seul les ressources pendant 8h maximum Tut66.png|Retour sur l'écran principal Tut67.png|Présentation des''' Cadeaux en ligne''' Tut68.png|Présentation des cadeaux de connexion quotidienne Tut69.png|Calendrier de connexion (uniquement le premier mois) Tut72.png|Présentation du Marché noir Tut73.png|Achat d'un Parchemin d'Invocation Héroïque Tut74.png|Le parchemin est acheté Tut75.png|Retour dans le Cercle d'Invocation pour utiliser le parchemin Tut76.png|Utlisation du Parchemin d'Invocaton Héroïque Tut77.png|Découverte du héro obtenu Tut78.png|Retour au menu principal Tut79.png|Quelques conseils de fin ! Jouez régulièrement pour progresser ! Tut80.png|Vous trouverez beaucoup d'informations compémentaires dans l'aide en bas à gauche ! Bon courage et bonne aventure ! Amusez-vous bien ! Section suivante : Interface >